


Thinking of you

by Mimupf



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garashir - Freeform, Getting Together, I'm very soft for all these characters and their relationships AND IT SHOWS, Julians lovelife is a disaster, M/M, Oblivious Julian Bashir, Pre-Episode: s05 E14 In Purgatory's Shadow, but everyone loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimupf/pseuds/Mimupf
Summary: Julian's ex from back in the academy days is coming to DS9 to write an article about his work on the station. Naturally the squad is ready to help out their favourite CMO - whether he wants to or not. Garak might use the chaotic situation to advance his own plans regarding his doctor.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, ds9 friendship polycule, the squad friendships
Comments: 49
Kudos: 59





	1. I know I said I wouldn't talk about you publicly but...

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my partner blasted this https://youtu.be/NbuHikXXu00 Kesha song in the car, thinking about our boys, and suddenly this story happened.  
> Thanks to Damned_Writers for being my love, bongbingbong for being a patient lovely beta and my own DS9 squad for being encouraging af <3

“How long do you think he'll continue this?“ Jadzia said, looking over at Julian bouncing around the entire deck from one person to another, unfocused and out of sorts.

“I don't care as long as he stops before the Captain finishes his meeting and the Bajoran delegation comes out of his office,” Kira answered without looking up from her work.

“I wonder what's up this time,” Jadzia said, eyes still on Julian.

“I stopped wondering about Doctor Bashir years ago. One day he's thinking about a career change to spy or a tailor, another time all of us need to know about his newest romantic pursuit which then won’t last longer than a few days after all, and then he has to tell us about some new form of blisters he discovered. You know him, he gets excited over everything for five minutes and then he finds something else to get excited about.”

Jadzia shook her head slightly, “This seems different somehow. I can't put my finger on it.“

Kira finally looked up, and they both watched the resident CMO abandon a sentence to Ensign Garcia halfway through before moving over to Miles for the third time. 

Jadzia leaned closer to Kira and whispered, “Two strips of Latinum say that Miles will kick him out before Sisko's meeting is finished.” 

Kira snorted, “I'm not taking that one, Miles looks like he's seconds away from strangling him with that powercord.”

Jadzia laughed. “Yeah, let’s save both of them. Hey Julian!” 

Julian turned around mid sentence and started coming towards the pair. 

“Hey Jadzia! I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kira rolled her eyes and turned away, trying to escape another incoming tirade by Julian, but was held in place by Jadzia's hand on her shoulder. 

“Did you now? What about?”

Kira suppressed a sigh and turned back towards Julian, tight smile on her lips and bracing herself.

“Well you know last week- this project, you told me about in the replimat. It was about photon- no no sorry, radiation particles- uhm. gamma radiation? Sorry, I think I lost my train of thought here.” 

Julian laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, practically vibrating with energy. Kira frowned. This was definitely different, Jadzia was right: Something was up with their doctor.

Jadzia took a step closer to Julian and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Julian, why don't you have a seat while Kira gets us tea? Ops is quiet at the moment, and the Captain is busy in a meeting for another half hour or so. We could all use a little break.”

Kira nodded and got all three of them something to drink. When she returned both Miles and Ensign Garcia had joined their little group as well. Kira handed Julian his tea and Jadzia her raktajino before leaning against the railing a few steps over – close enough to hear what is being said, but far enough away to not become part of the conversation.

“Now Julian,” Jadzia said while taking her drink, “what’s on your mind? And don't pick the first thing your eyes land on. I know something is up.”

Julian fidgeted in his seat and stayed silent for a few moments, before clearing his throat. 

“The Federation sent someone from the Federation Newspaper to write an article about me and my work here on the station.”

“Isn't that a good thing?” Jadzia asked.

Miles chimed in, “Yeah, usually you love all the attention. An entire article just about you sounds ideal.”

“No. I mean - yes, but this is different.”

“How so?” Jadzia asked.

“Well, you see- it's really not that important, none of you need to-”

Kira interrupted him, “Come on Julian, out with it before the entire delegation comes out of Sisko's office and wonders why we're having a group counseling session in Ops.”

After a few moments of silence Julian started speaking. 

“It's not about the interview, or the paper. It's about the person they sent.” He sat up straighter, clearly uncomfortable, and took his cup. “I went to the academy with him, and we don't get along, so to speak.”

Miles leaned a bit closer. “Julian, that was years ago. People can change. I mean _you_ certainly have since you got here.”

“I know, but it’s different. It's a –” he stopped himself, only to go off on a fast-paced monologue a second later. “We haven't spoken in years, for good reason. He doesn't even like me, and what if that colors his article and he makes me look like an incompetent fool and a horrible doctor? On purpose? And his superiors clearly sent him here because of his connection with me to get some- some juicy details out of my life. And I'm afraid that he might! I'm afraid that he'll use our past and things he knows about me to get what he wants out of this because – because he's a career hungry, vile - _person_!”

Miles was the first one to speak, “No offense Julian, but what kind of juicy details could this guy even get out of your life?” 

Ensign Garcia started coughing. Miles clapped his back. 

“You okay mate?” 

He turned back towards Julian, who was blushing slightly. 

“Come on, your nights out with Dax are a bit... _raunchy_ at most, but nothing secret or, you know, 'juicy.'”

Jadzia laughed, “At least not the parts that happen publicly. But look Julian, I think you're overreacting, how bad can one former school acquaintance be -,” she stopped, thinking, before continuing with a grin, “unless it's not just an acquaintance! Julian, is this person they're sending a _certain_ person you went to the academy with?”

Miles said, “Ohh! No- you don't mean- I can't remember the name either, but THAT guy!”

“Julian starts to talk about him after his third round or so,” Jadzia says.

“Exactly!”

Garcia, fully recovered from his spontaneous coughing fit, chimed in as well, “Ah, THE roommate!”

Julian blushed further and started squirming in earnest.

Kira frowned. “Can someone explain to me where all this excitement is coming from and what's going on?”

Before anyone could answer Sisko's deep voice carried across Ops. “I too would like to know what’s going on here, and why my entire senior staff is currently having a tea party around my mortified CMO.”

The group looked around Ops and noticed the elevator just going down, carrying the Bajoran delegation out of earshot. 

“And I hope the doctor is telling a good enough story to justify the Bajoran delegation seeing everyone in Ops not at their posts or doing their work.”

Julian started stuttering, “Well, Captain, you see - so -”

Jadzia jumped in to explain, “Captain, Julian is going to be interviewed for the Federation Newspaper about his work here, but is worried that his past with the reporter might affect the article and shine a negative light on him and the station.”

Julian cleared his throat. “Yes. That.”

Sisko raised an eyebrow, “So _the_ roommate is the reporter coming here?”

Julian looked down. “Yes, sir.”

“Well Doctor Bashir, I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about. I've already been sent the information by the newspaper and I've been assured that they sent one of their best-” Miles snorted, “- _and_ that the article will benefit the reputation of the station. We are all professionals, and he wouldn't risk his career for a past... feud, whatever it might have been. I've also had to go to plenty of reunions, and even though 'pleasurable' is an overstatement, civil is a word I can use for all my former acquaintances I've met in such capacities. Is that all for the moment?”

Julian straightened his back. “Yes Sir.”

Sisko looked around. “Then I suggest you all get back to work.”

Before everyone could get to their stations Julian cleared his throat again, speaking loud enough to be heard by everyone. 

“I forgot to mention something. Besides observing my work here he has asked permission to interview some of my friends and some colleagues I work with regularly, to get a fuller picture, and I thought...”

Jadzia smiled softly at him, “We'll all do it, gladly. Don't worry about it.”

Sisko added, “I'll get in contact with him about arranging a schedule for everyone. It'll be fine, doctor. And now I believe the infirmary needs your attention.”

Kira watched Julian hurrying towards the elevator, still tense but at least not as all over the place as he was earlier. She was glad this helped at least a bit, even though she still didn't know what this whole roommate from the academy thing was about.

  
  


The following day Sisko was on his way to the infirmary to give Julian the interview schedule to see if he missed anyone. The only one who really didn't want to be interviewed was Ensign Garcia. Whatever had been going on between those two was apparently over again. Good, thought Sisko, his Ensign might now go back to being on time after being late for weeks after extensive lunch breaks with the doctor.

Just as he reached the entrance a young man hurried past him, leaving the infirmity, long secure strides and a smile on his face. Usually people didn't leave the infirmary in spirits this high, but Sisko took it as a good sign. He stepped inside and found Julian in on his usual chair, slumped over, head propped up on his hand and staring into nothingness. Sisko knocked on the doorframe and cleared his throat.

Julian straightened his posture immediately, his expression blank. “Captain Sisko, what can I do for you?”

“Good morning Doctor. I just wanted to give you the interview schedule, see if we missed anyone important to you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything?”

“If you mean my brooding then no, nothing to interrupt. It wasn't helping anyway.”

“So I can safely assume that your old acquaintance arrived on the station and has already been in to see you?”

“You just missed him actually. It went about as bad as I expected. He's much too happy about this assignment, and he made it very clear that his opinion of me hasn't changed.”

“I can't believe someone would be this unprofessional over some squabble in the academy days!”

“It's a bit more complicated than just that, Captain. He blames me for losing his place in the medical department, and having been forced into lesser studies because of it, making me the reason he ended up in journalism which he never wanted to. He's also not nearly as successful as he wants to be, and I'm afraid he blames me for that as well.”

Before Sisko could say anything further Julian got up. “It was a long time ago, feelings were hurt. A lot. It’s very personal, and it doesn't matter, I really don't want to blow the whole thing any more out of proportion than I already have done. He at least won't dare to drag the station through the mud, not with you being Captain here, so DS9 is safe. May I have a look at the schedule?”

Sisko handed over the PADD and watched him read through it. His CMO this distressed and clearly hurt certainly wouldn’t do, especially not with his reputation as a brilliant scientist and even better doctor at stake. A plan was already forming in Sisko's mind, starting with recruiting his senior officers within the following few hours.


	2. So I got your message, are you having fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first interviews happen, Julian doesn't really know what's going but he's fine. Garak gets in on the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thanks to bongbingbong for being the nicest beta, my damned_writers for love and patience, and thank you at everyone who left kudos and comments <3

Miles was the last one to arrive at Sisko's meeting, wondering what could be so important as to have to be discussed before the start of their shifts. Jadzia, Worf, Kira, Odo and surprisingly Quark and Leeta were already seated. No Starfleet business then. Miles sat after greeting everyone and Captain Sisko got up to speak.

“Good morning, and thank you for coming here so early.”

“Not voluntarily I would like to point out,” Quark immediately interrupted, “I was threatened by the Captain into coming here, without even knowing what it’s about!” Turning towards Odo he continued, “I didn't do anything, for the record.”

“You didn't – this time,” Sisko told Quark before addressing everyone again, “This is about the request I sent to all of you yesterday on behalf of the Federation Newspaper.”

Leeta started smiling. “Oh, the interviews for the article about Julian. I did confirm the schedule, did the message not go through?”

“It did, I got all of your confirmations within the hour.”

“ Another thing I've been bullied into,” Quark muttered, this time looking at Odo, who was smiling to himself, clearly for a job well done. Miles wondered which offence Odo had chosen this time to make Quark agree to this.

“This isn't about the schedule, that’ll go ahead as planned. This is about the content of the interviews.”

Kira frowned, “ Aren't we just supposed to answer questions about him and his work here?”

“Technically yes, but I would like all of you to be... a little creative.”

Jadzia started to grin, clearly knowing what Sisko meant - unlike Miles, who asked, “what exactly do you want us to be 'creative' about, Captain?”

Odo answered, “he wants us to make the doctor look good in front of this reporter.” 

“I do, and I’ve got good reason for it. You've seen how he was acting im Ops yesterday, and I'm afraid that he was in even worse shape when I met him in the infirmary in the afternoon. The reporter left when I arrived, and knowing our good doctor the confrontation must have been quite bad to have unsettled him that much. The man in question was leaving the infirmary in the highest spirits before I arrived, which makes it seem like he takes joy in the effect he has on doctor Bashir. He genuinely fears for his career and reputation.”

Leeta, clearly upset by what she had just heard, exclaimed, “what a horrible person! Julian doesn't deserve to be treated that way! No one does, no matter what issues you have with someone.”

Jadzia followed suit, “Especially since it's personal, and has nothing to do with his job. Whether or not you get along with him, Julian's an excellent doctor and scientist. I wonder how he'd try to spin it without outright lying.”

Miles snorted, “You don't know a lot of reporters. They can twist words right in your mouth and make you look like the most horrible person in the galaxy. And this guy? After everything Julian told me I wouldn't put lying past him.”

Sisko interrupted them quickly before this could spin out of control. “Which is exactly why all of you will think of the best and most outstanding things to say about him, and not a negative word. We all know he can be....” 

“Irritating,” Quark threw in, while Odo said “talkative,” at the same time.

“Very excitable?” Leeta offered after a moment of silence.

“All of these things,” Sisko continued, “but he is also a great colleague and an even better friend and he needs us to have his back, even if he doesn't know it.”

Worf spoke up for the first time, “Captain, you want us to lie to that reporter to make the doctor look good in the article?” Jadzia turned toward him and said “You don't have to lie. Julian’s helped you plenty of times and you were on a few missions with him that went well. You have enough good things to say about him. Just phrase it...even better! We can work something out before the interview, it'll be fun!” Worf grumbled but gave in, knowing better than to argue with Jadzia when she had a plan in front of everyone.

Quark got up, everyone's attention on him again. “You forget one thing Captain: why would I put my good reputation on the line and lie for him? I'm a businessman, and my customers need to know that they can trust my word. I would need a _very_ good incentive to ignore my principles.”

Before anyone could say anything further, Leeta, with a thunderous expression, turned towards Quark: “You will do this because Julian is your friend, whether you admit it or not, and he has helped you more times than I can even count! Lets just take that ear-rash you had a few weeks back? That he healed without a single word of judgement, in under ten minutes? Maybe I should let everyone know where you got that strange illness from, Quark.”

Quark quickly sat down again. “You have convinced me. I will of course do this because I value all my customers, and I'm known for helping them whenever I can.”

Odo shook his head while Kira rolled her eyes. Sisko just smiled, looking around the room. “Very well then, any more questions?” No one spoke up, so he continued, “Then we all know what to do in the next three days. Let's help our doctor!”

Everyone got up and left the room, Jadzia already plotting and talking to Worf in an excited voice. Miles stayed behind, waiting to talk to Captain Sisko.

“Everything alright Chief?”

“Yes. I just wanted to request something for my interview. Instead of holding it here Keiko and I were wondering if we can do it in our quarters instead. Make something up about not being able to get away from the kids or something. Keiko would love to... well, make this guys' job here a little more unpleasant, so to speak. For what he did to Julian - what he still does to him. She's very protective, you know.”

Sisko smiled, “I do know that, and she's not the only one. Your wife is a dangerous woman, remind me to never cross her.” Miles smiled proudly. “I'll send a memo to the reporter today.”

“Thank you Captain. And... thank you for doing this. For him.”

“Of course. We are a team after all.”

Miles left the conference room in high spirits, ready to show this guy why you shouldn't cross his family.

  
  


Julian got up that morning for his 7 am shift feeling dreadful, in the most literal way. Dread about the article. Dread about how this week would go, and end. Dread about the interviews his friends would have to give, and dread about being watched during his work by _him -_ Mathis. Remembering his smug face added another layer of dread.

At least he was on his own in the infirmary until after lunch as Mathis would spend the morning conducting the first two interviews. The thought made his stomach churn, again. It's not that he didn't trust his friends - he did, with his life if necessary. He just knew about Mathis' ability to twist words, manipulate conversation and – He needed to stop. He needed to get ready for work, focus on something positive. A normal 7 am shift, and afterwards a normal lunch with Garak. The thought made him smile. No lunch with Garak was 'normal'. And whatever happened in the afternoon with Mathis hanging around the infirmary would happen. As would the interviews. Which were about to start soon. A frustrated noise escaped him as he closed the last zipper on his uniform. Today would be a very long day.  
  


Jadzia finished her third cup of Raktajino for the day. She and Worf were waiting for the infamous reporter in the Wardroom, Jadzia sitting on one of the chairs and Worf pacing around the room.

“Worf, there's no need for you to worry. We talked this through, we both know what to say, which stories to focus on – it'll be fine.”

Worf stopped and straightened his back. “I am not worried. I simply do not like the idea of lying.” 

“We're not lying, we're exaggerating- okay, maybe we'll lie a little bit, but it's for Julian. I can take the lead and answer the questions first. You won't even have to say too much, which makes sense anyway. You don’t work as often with him and I also spend a lot of time with him outside of work, so it's only natural for me to have more to say. Now sit down and relax.”

Worf sat down in the chair next to her, his arms crossed. “I still don't need to like this.”

“You don't, but I do need you to do it. For our friend. Or at the very least for me.”

That made Worf relax slightly at least – right on time for when the door opened and he strode in: Mathis Durand. Julian hadn’t been lying whenever he’d ranted about him, the man was very good looking. Tall, broad shoulders, sharp jaw. Sadly the overconfidence and arrogance ruined his pretty face. Jadzia smiled and got up to greet him, prepared to wipe that smirk off his face.

“Good morning, Lieutenant Commander Dax and Lieutenant Commander Worf.” Jadzia and Worf returned the greeting.

“I would like to get straight to the point today. Be aware that I will record this -” he put a small recording device on the table in between them, then sat down, Jadzia and Worf following suit, “- but it's nothing official, just for my own notes later on. Are there any questions? No? Then let’s go. I'd like to start talking about the time Doctor Bashir came on the station. As Lieutenant Commander Worf wasn’t on the station back then this is a question for Lieutenant Commander Dax.”

Interesting that he would start chronologically. Jadzia started, “Julian and I arrived together, actually. He was fresh out of the academy, and I was excited to work with him. He was supposed to be one of the best Starfleet had to offer, and he did not disappoint.”

“So professionally he was adequate-”

“Not just adequate. He was well-versed in medical knowledge on several different species and was incredibly knowledgeable when it came to different practical techniques and equipment despite being fresh out of the academy and having hardly any hands-on experience. And most importantly he always had a great bedside manner with patients. And he only improved from there - he still is.”

“Very good. How would you describe your interpersonal relationship back in those days, outside of working hours?”

“We got along really well from the start. Julian has many interesting stories to tell, as do I, so we never lacked anything to talk about privately - nor professionally. He was very young, but he's actually very close to my – and I mean Jadzia's - age.” 

Mathis interrupted her, “Ah yes, the symbiont itself is about 300 years old, correct?” 

“Yes, I am. Anyway. I feel like we learnt a lot from each other, and we are great friends now.”

“Hm. I've heard some rumours about doctor Bashir relentlessly pursuing you in those days as well, even after you declined several times. That's a bit contradictory.”

Jadzia, being prepared for the tactics of this Bulgallian weasel, answered without losing a beat, “oh, that's what it must've looked like from the outside I guess. It was actually a little game between us back in the day -the chase, the bickering... It built up the tension nicely for when we were able to get _really_ friendly. Alone.” She smiled, self assured, and leaned back in her chair.

Worf turned towards her, his tone warning, “Jadzia...”

She put her hand on his thigh and continued, “Of course my affair with Julian has been over for a long time. He's a very popular man with very particular qualities - I'm sure you understand.” She added a wink for good measure.

Her statement definitely had the intended effect on him – he blushed and cleared his throat, reaching for his water. Perfect. Predictably it also had an affect on Worf, who said her name again, this time louder, “Jadzia-”

She interrupted him quickly, wanting to drive one last point home to make Durand really uncomfortable. She hoped that Worf could keep his anger about her diverting from the planned topics under control- at least until later. When they were alone, in their room. Or at least some empty storage or meeting room. Maybe even here - the table was sturdy enough- focus!

“Julian does have quite the reputation, but he definitely lived up to the expectations, in every department. He was the most satisfying lover I ever had - and I mean in _all_ eight of my lives.”

Durand started to cough, his skin a deep shade of red at this point – bingo. She then felt Worf starting to rise, clearly angry, so she pushed him down by his thigh and turned towards him. “So Worf, what do you have to add about our dear doctor? Some anecdote about training perhaps?”

Worf settled back down, unclenching his fists and taking a deep breath. “Yes. I do train with him.”

Durand cleared his throat, the blush still visible. Jadzia was delighted. When Worf failed to elaborate he asked, “how can a human doctor keep up with a trained Klingon?”

Jadzia intervened quickly, “Well he did tell me that he regularly ran training programs in the academy which set a great groundwork, I was sure you would know about this hobby of his. And from there he picked everything up very well, didn't he Worf?”

Worf, looking ever-more strained, said, ”yes. Once he figured out the use of the Bat-leth he was an adequate opponent.” When he once again didn't elaborate further Jadzia cleared her throat. He continued, “these days he even beats me regularly. Training with anyone else seems laughable as no one challenges me like he does.”

That was definitely overdoing it and judging Durand's raised eyebrow he thought the same. Jadzia kicked Worf under the table, hoping to signal that he needed to tune it down. 

Worf nodded to her in apparent understanding and continued: “He is one of the best warriors I have ever encountered, including my voyages on the Enterprise. And he would make a serious opponent not only to me but... to... any Klingon. He might meet. And that's all I have to say on the matter.” Worf crossed his arms and sat up straight. Her partner did strike an attractively intimidating figure when he wanted to.

Durand frowned while taking notes, clearly confused. “Well… thank you? For your candidness. I _think_ I have no further questions…”

Good. It seemed they had gotten away with their show. And maybe, she thought, peering over at her tense and still angry partner, she would get something very nice and relaxing out of this once they were out of here.

  
  


Julian was on his way to the replimat, in much better spirits than he had anticipated that morning. Jadzia had visited him after her interview, assuring him that everything stayed professional and that there were no malicious attempts at digging up dirt. Then she had asked him to have a look at a few cracked ribs, _nothing major,_ and left to go back to her shift. Julian shook his head, thinking about her and Worf. Those two made quite the pair.

His staff had also been incredibly nice to him today- cups of Tarkalean tea appearing on his desk, probes for his research being brought over without him even asking about them, even some chocolates were offered. He tried not to overthink it, for once, and just enjoyed his day as long as he could, before Mathis invaded his workspace later. No, he thought, no negative thoughts while he could still enjoy himself! 

His good day would continue with his lunch with Garak. And when he did spot him already seated at their usual table he immediately felt better. 

Good! day!

Garak saw Julian approach, the pain of staying hunched over his current project for hours forgotten immediately. “Hello Garak”, his doctor said, approaching the table. “It's my turn to get lunch today, right?”

“Good afternoon, doctor, and yes it is. I can't wait to see what the Terran cuisine has to offer for me today.”

Julian rolled his eyes fondly. “No need to already be sarcastic about it. I'll be right back.”

He watched Julian get their food. Something seemed a little off - his gaze wandering around as if expecting something to happen, his hands in constant movement. Even more energetic than usual. He came back, placed their plates on the table and sat down, trying to stay composed.

When Julian failed to start the conversation – which he usually did with great excitement about something or other. 

Garak said nonchalantly, not betraying his curiosity: “I saw Commander Dax coming to the infirmary earlier, I hope it was a social visit and she's not feeling unwell?”

“It was just for a chat. And even if it wasn’t, you know full well that the concept of 'doctor/patient confidentiality' exists.” A hint of a smile appeared, making him seem more relaxed. Good.

“I do, but you cannot fault me for being worried about a dear colleague. Obviously a trait I picked up from you.”

“Obviously.” Julian's face lit up with the first real smile of the day. It was always a beautiful sight, but today it was especially reassuring to see him still reacting the usual way to Garak’s little taunts. 

Still wondering though, Garak tried again. “The station does seem busy today. I saw Quark and Leeta heading off together. Which does seem strange, now that I think about it. At that time Quark usually checks the stock before opening and Leeta prepares the Dabo wheels.”

“Ah yes. That.” The smile faded, slowly being replaced by a frown.

“Since when are you involved in Quark’s business?”

“Well, since - it's my business. He and Leeta are helping me out.” His gaze was fixed on his plate, his fork shoving his food around more than eating it. The subject was clearly uncomfortable for him.

“That doesn't make it sound any less ominous.”

“Well, if you must know, there's a reporter here to write an article about me for the Federation newspaper. Shadow my work for a few days, interview some colleagues, those kinds of things.”

“Oh?”

Julian sat up straighter, looking at him again and seeming upset. “I _was_ the youngest nominee of the Carrington award. And I did just publish my tenth medical research paper, which is a rare achievement at my age, too. And my articles are always well received in the medical community. It's not _that_ surprising that journalists would be interested in writing about me.”

“Oh dear doctor, you misunderstood. My surprise wasn't aimed at the interview- there is plenty of reason for the Federation press to want to advertise one of their most brilliant scientists and doctors. I am merely surprised by your lack of excitement over the matter. You seem very distracted today as well, and I wondered what’s causing you to be evasive and almost miserable about the interview prospect instead of being ready to bask in the attention.”

Julian put his fork down. “I am not evasive! Or miserable! And I'm in a perfectly normal mood today!” Garak just continued to look him in the eye until he gave in, crumbling in on himself.

“I'm sorry Garak. I’m afraid you might be right. Usually I tell you all kinds of things going on in my life, but this time I tried...not to.” He gave Julian a moment to gather his thoughts. “I know the reporter, personally, and that's giving me a bit of a headache.”

When Julian didn't continue Garak decided to press further, “And is he bad at his profession?”

“Oh no, not at all, I think he just hasn’t gotten the right opportunities yet. His writing has always been quite good actually. And I’m starting to think that I'm being paranoid and that I’m overthinking the whole thing. I keep seeing bad intentions where there clearly are none, and I keep expecting him to mistreat my friends or dig up dirt about me. The Captain has assured me that the Federation sent him personally. Dax came in to tell me that her interview with Worf went really well too, with no out-of-the-ordinary questions or anything. Quark and Leeta were up next and even though I haven't had a chance to talk with them yet, I know that Leeta would have come over if something had happened.” He sat up straighter and took his fork again. “And I need to stop. I need to let go of this... anxiety and trust him to do his job properly, and trust my friends to handle themselves.”

Julian continued to eat as if to prove a point and even though he wasn't relaxed his resolve to let go of this was clear. Garak gladly helped him in his endeavour and changed the subject to a more comfortable one by starting to complain about today’s choice of food. Julian immediately jumped on the subject and defended his choice, slowly relaxing and even gifting him with a few more smiles. If Garak needed any further information he wasn’t to obtain himself he could always spend some time at Quarks - without distressing the doctor further.

After closing the shop for the day Garak made his way over to Quarks. He was early enough to be ahead of the evening crowd, which would give Quark enough free time for a little informative conversation. 

He greeted Morn upon coming in, but aimed for a seat on the other side of the bar so Quark would talk with less showman bravado and stay on topic. It would not only save him time but also spare him another one of Morn’s endless family monologues.

Quark came over as soon as he’d taken a seat. “Good afternoon Garak, a bit early to close up the shop, isn't it?”

“Good afternoon Quark. I just finished a very large and _very_ expensive order and I felt like a little celebration and some company- and no, I do not need an offer of the holographic kind, thank you. Your very best Kanar, if you please.”

Quark grinned at him, clearly thinking about how he would earn plenty of profit with his overpriced medium quality wine, and turned around towards the storage room. Garak would dig deep into his pockets for this, but a paid Quark was happy, and happy meant talkative.

While Quark uncorked the bottle and poured him a glass Garak started, “the dear doctor told me that you had to spend your morning with Federation business? I saw you and Leeta leaving.”

Quark immediately took the bait and started to complain about the affair. Very predictable.

“He told you about that ‘ _terrible’_ newspaper thing then? I can't believe the Captain roped me into this. All the others I get, they're his friends and Federation, but why me? During my business hours as well! Including the ridiculous meeting to discuss the details this morning. At 7am! And not only me, one of my best Dabo Girls as well!”

“Oh I'm sure the Dabo tables were fine without Leeta for a few hours.”

Quark snorted, “It's about the principle of the thing. Of course I did it gladly, Julian is one of my best customers after all. Plus my mention in the newspaper will be free advertisement- this great doctor they're writing about being in my bar and being close friends with the owner! I made very sure he wrote that down.”

“Oh, I'm sure you did. Besides the both of you it was just the crew, then?”

“It was Dax and Worf today- not sure why they asked Worf to be honest, he barely talks as it is-, and then it'll be the Chief, Kira, Odo, Jake and the Captain himself.”

“Seems like a large parade for the small article the doctor assured me it was.”

“Of course he would say that to you. From what I heard this morning it's not such a small matter after all.” Garak listened intently, knowing that Quark loved to tell a good story to a receptive audience – especially if he got to complain about the Federation, human behaviour, or best of all: both at once.

“The reporter is an old acquaintance of Julian’s from the academy, which is clearly why he got the job. His superiors hope to gain better access to the ‘amazing Starfleet wunderkind,’ who publishes scientific papers all year around and cures everything under the sun. Maybe even find some dirt. So I thought the Captain called that meeting because he was worried about the overenthusiastic doctor spilling all the private ongoings of the station to the paper, but that's not it. Julian is worried about the guy wanting to ruin him. I would mark it down as the doctor being paranoid, but I did a little digging. The guy couldn't make it through Starfleet Medical, dropped out and ended up in journalism, with only medium success. It was around the same time he got kicked out of Julian’s dorm. So maybe there is more to it after all.”

Garak put his empty glass down. “It must be serious enough for the Captain to rally everyone to the doctor’s defense, and I doubt he would do that without good reason.”

“I thought so as well,” Quark continued, “but when Leeta and I were interviewed this morning I was disappointed. He’d done his research so he knew our relationships with him and based on that he asked pretty straightforward questions. No word twisting, no digging for scandals – which I, as his bartender, would obviously have plenty of! but nothing. Very straight. We were done in about half an hour.”

“And did you get a little.. creative on our doctors behalf?”

Quark snorted, “Of course I did. I'm nothing if not true to my word. “

“Of course, and that had nothing to do with Odo’s visit before you headed off.”

“Of course not! I talked a little about how he took Nog under his wing to get him ready for the medical parts of his entrance exams, how he saved that freighter captain a while back right in the middle of the bar-” “- the man choked on one of your nibbles and needed a pat on the back, it was hardly that dramatic- ” “- yes, but the guy wasn't there, was he? It's all a matter of perspective and storytelling. I did also mention how him being at the bar increases drinks being bought by admirers in his vicinity by about 14%, how he and the chief introduced this darts game and how their game night increased the costumer flow and therefore profits by about-”

Garak interrupted him, frowning at the part about increased sales to people flocking around the doctor, “- I understand, the doctor is very good for your business whenever he's around.”

“He is. Besides being a valuable customer himself. And I do mean valuable, all those holosuite adventures of his and the nights out with Dax...”

“I do hope you didn't mention any of _their_ adventures, did you?”

“Of course not. What happens in Quarks stays in Quarks. Especially after hours.” He grinned and continued. “Leeta stayed close to the truth though. I don't think she made anything up actually, that's why it was so boring. Julian is the best boyfriend one can have, he's so thoughtful and lovely and funny and he gives great foot massages after a long shift blablabla. The guy was bored to tears.” 

Garak smiled. He did like Leeta, she was a smart girl with a kind soul. “Maybe she took the job a little more seriously. And from what you say she did make him look good, and that's what this seems to be about.” 

Quark snorted and started storing glasses. Garak went over the information he’d received until Quark interrupted his thoughts. “I'm actually surprised Sisko hasn't roped you into this scheme. You're obviously the best liar among us, and you could easily outsmart the guy. And save it with the tailor story, it's only me,” he winked

Garak ignored the last comment, well aware that Quark knew him well enough. “Both the Captain and doctor Bashir probably knew that I wouldn't want to talk to a reporter from the Federation. I do criticize their values, operations and propaganda often enough.”

Quark wasn't even trying to hide his short. “Oh Garak, no need for the act around here. You and I both know that a little interview with the Federation is the very least thing you would for Bashir.”

Garak chose not to answer and took a sip of his Kanar instead. Either Sisko didn't trust him enough to include him in these interviews, or Julian didn't want him included. Interesting.

“Well, I’ve got the evening crowd arriving. Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you Quark,” Garak said and emptied his glass, “I’ve got everything I need.” 

Quark tidied away his glass. “Have a good evening then, Garak.” While Garak was leaving he called after him, ”and be glad you don't have to take part, it's tedious!”

Garak started his way back to his quarters, a plan already forming in his mind. He wouldn't need to be part of those interviews to have a little influence on the article. For Julian’s benefit, of course. And maybe he would be able to get a little something more out of the chaotic situation as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love, comments are happiness <3  
> (I got so pumped by everyone's comments that the next chapter is already halfway done so an update shouldn't be long :D)


	3. Found out you're full of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo is very fond of Kira, Miles is very fond of Julian and Jake helps in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my Givashel Damned_Writers, bongbingbong for being a lovely beta, Almaasi for <3 and ConceptaDecency for the most motivating comments.

Kira took another sip of her Raktajino. Considering this reporter fancied himself a professional he was unprofessionally late. As if the second in command and the Chief of Security of the station wouldn't have anything better to do than to wait for him.

“Major, I think it's best if you put your cup down before it breaks.“

“I don't know what you're talking about,” she said. She set it down and continued, “I just feel like this... _ reporter _ should start respecting everyone’s time. We’re busy people.”

“Busy people with a clear schedule for the entire morning, thanks to Captain Sisko, who wants all of us to support doctor Bashir. Besides, it has only been three minutes.“

“That's beside the point, Odo.“

“I know it is. This is about you looking for reasons to dislike the man before meeting him, because the doctor is your friend and you feel protective of him.”

“I don’t feel protective of Ju- doctor Bashir!“ Kira leant forwards and looked Odo straight in the eye, finger pointing, “and I’m not looking for reasons to dislike some reporter from the Federation just because he hurt him and accepted this job to make him feel miserable and to get back at him-“ 

Odo stared back, unmoving, and Kira lowered her hand and leant back in her seat. “I just don't like reporters, or waiting for them.“

“Neither do I, Major.“ 

“I'm just doing this because Sisko ordered us to.”

“Of course Major.“ 

“Odo, I mean it.“ 

“I know you do.“ He started to smile.

Before Kira could say anything further the door opened and said reporter came into the room. Of course he hadn’t rung the door chime to announce himself.

“Good afternoon Major Kira, Constable Odo,“ he said while hurriedly putting his bag down onto the table. He sat down immediately and rummaged around his bag, not even looking at them. There wasn't time to get up for a mutual polite greeting, and no apology for being late was in sight. And Odo thought she needed to actively look for reasons to dislike the man. Kira crossed her arms in front of her and leant back in her chair. He was late, rude and entirely unprofessional, and that had nothing to do with Julian whatsoever!

“I'm sure Captain Sisko has informed you what the interview is about, so shall we get started?“

  
  


Miles packed up the last of his tools when Julian came into the storage room.

“Ah, Miles, you’re still here!”

“Yes, I’m  _ still _ here. Took ages to find the issue with that pump.”, Miles said, closing his toolbox.

“Did everything work out?” 

“Well, the sound is gone, as you can clearly not hear. And the pump didn’t have a power issue like we suspected, it just needs some replacement parts. And don’t try ordering them yourself via the infirmary again. It’ll be faster if I put the order in, me and Gallson go way back.”

Julian smiled, “Thanks chief.”

Miles got up and dusted off his pants. He wished his trousers weren’t slowly being converted into a dusting cloth by DS9’s dirty floors. Sometimes he missed the Enterprise. “Don’t think I did this for anyone but me. Saves me days of you whining about the broken pump.”

“Of course, Miles.” Julian smiled even more and picked up Miles’ toolbox, intending to carry it for him. Again. Julian was like an overeager puppy when in a good mood.

“Anything else that needs to be done while I’m here?” He slowly started to walk towards the Promenade, Julian following alongside.

“Not that I’m aware of. The weekly maintenance team you started to send in every Friday really pays off, the pump was the first thing to break in weeks.”

“I know, it’s almost as if my ideas being implemented might improve the place. Crazy, huh?”

“Taking your suggestions? The captain must have lost his mind. I should check on him.” 

Miles stopped and looked at Julian. “Why are you in such a good mood today? Yesterday it was all doom and gloom and now you’re fine again.”

Julian stopped as well, looking more thoughtful. “Well you know, I think Jadzia and the Captain - well all of you actually, were right. When he came in to observe my work yesterday it wasn’t even half as bad as I thought. Not bad at all, actually. So this big scary daily torment that I was expecting hasn’t materialised, I guess that makes me-”

“Hold on, so you say the guy, THE guy, you spent hours raging about to me and Jadzia-”

“It was hardly hours Miles.”

“Now he isn’t  _ as _ bad anymore?”

“I wouldn’t even have enough to say about him to fill 20 minutes, let alone hours.”

They both stopped talking, Miles waiting for Julian to explain. “Well?”

“What do you mean, well?” 

“Well, what happened?”

“Nothing!”

“Oh come on, Julian.”

“I mean it! I had lunch with Garak, was in a pretty good mood because of this book we’re currently discussing- another one of his Cardassian tragedies, but he told me it has an important twist and I can’t seem to find out what he means despite having read it twice and-”

“...Julian.”

“Oh, yes, sorry. So, Mathis came to the infirmary with his notepad in tow and just. Took notes. He didn’t really talk that much, he was in a foul mood which set me on edge at first, but nothing. No comments, no backwards questions, not even a word towards the nurses, either.. Like a ghost. And then he left when my shift was over. Just like he told Sisko he would.”

Miles thought about what he had just heard. It sounded suspicious, but he wasn’t going to tell Julian that, being glad that he had calmed down about the matter. He did plan on contacting Jadzia and Worf about their interviews though, to see if the guy was planning some stunt behind Julians’ back.

“Good for you, mate. Did that make you change your mind on Garak, then?”

Julian frowned. “On Garak? What do you mean?”

“I saw the reporter guy go to Garaks shop on my way here, I assumed to interview him.”

“... I told Garak a little bit about the situation, but nothing much, and I definitely didn’t ask him to become part of this mess. And I would never tell Mathis about Garak, who knows what he-” He suddenly stopped talking and cleared his throat. “... Garak’s not supposed to be interviewed, he hates the Federation press- propaganda, fact twisting, and so on. He doesn’t trust our papers.”

“There’s a surprise, Garak doesn’t trust something. Sure he hasn’t invited himself into the interviews to snoop?”

“I… doubt it. Why would that even interest him?”

“I’d say Garak is interested in everything connected to you.”

Julian rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Miles.” Julian continued his way towards the exit, Miles followed. After a few moments of silence Julian continued, “So. You just saw Mathis go in there and…?”

“And nothing? I came here. To work. I’m not into these little spy games, you gotta do that yourself. I’m sure he just did a tour of the station and went to Garak’s. He has the best reputation if you need a new suit.”

“Yeah. Yeah he does, you’re probably right.” They reached the end of the infirmary, and Julian handed Miles his toolbox. His shoulders were tight, his smile was gone.

“Julian, I can hear you worrying. Stop it. So far everything’s been fine. And why would Garak plot with him behind your back? That makes no sense.”

“No, you’re right, I already said so. I’ve got some samples waiting for me though, so. Thanks for stopping by, I know your schedule is crazy at the moment.”

“The infirmary is integral, of course it’s more important than-” Miles looked at his PADD, checking where he needed to go next- “urgh, Quarks cellar electrics malfunctioning again. I wonder what he does in there all the time. Anyway. I’ll see you around Julian. And stop it with the worrying. It'll be fine.”

“I know Miles. And thank you.” He smiled at Miles before turning around and heading back to the storage room. 

Miles left the infirmary behind and headed for Quark’s. Even though he wasn’t doing anything actively, this guy was still tormenting Julian. And if his lovely wife was planning on tormenting him back at least a little, who was he to stand in her way?

Jake was going over his notes one last time while waiting for Mr. Durand, smiling to himself. He loved it when his job came in handy, and his writing knowledge had been a great tool during his preparations. He had considered actually bringing up Julian - and of course he was ready for Mr. Durand to do so - but his idea of what to do to help Julian differed slightly from his dad’s. His ideas usually differed from his dad’s, but so far it had always worked out for him. He heard the door open. Time to help out a friend.

“Good morning Mr. Durand!” Jake said, getting up and holding out his hand.

“Good morning Mr. Sisko,” he answered, shaking it.

“Sit down, get comfortable,” Jake quickly added and watched slight confusion bloom across Durand’s face. Jake continued to smile and sat down himself. “I got us some drinks and snacks- or would you like anything else?”

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Durand sat down, still eyeing Jake. He’d clearly thrown him off, which was a good start.

“So, Captain Sisko recommended my interviewing you, because despite not working with the doctor you are friends, and you might be able to give me some insights into his character and life on the station outside of the job-”

“Oh yeah, I can definitely do that. Julian and I go way back to when he got here. But before we get into that I wanted to check a thing or two.”

Durand shifted slightly. “And what would that be? You can understand that I don’t have too much time and -”

“It’s just that, in case my dad hasn’t told you, I’m a writer myself, and I read some of your articles to prepare.”

Durand visibly relaxed and smirked. It was slightly unsettling. “Oh? He didn’t mention that. But look, you didn’t need to do all this-” , he gestured at the drinks and snacks on the table, “to get my attention. If you want some writing tips you could’ve just asked. If you want to submit something to the paper though-”

“Ah, I’ve already got a little something published here and there. Living on one of the most important stations in the quadrant sure gives you things to write about. I published an article on Julian, actually. I thought you might have read it as part of your research before coming here, but I get that not everyone is as thorough as me.”

Durand’s smile fell. “If this is not you using an employee to get a foot in the door - which is usually the case - what do you want?”

“I want to make sure that the article about Julian is of the best quality. And having read all these-”, he gestured at the PADDS on the table, “I think there’s room for improvement. For example in your article about the Vulcan theatre the structure was slightly off and would have benefited from-”

“Mr. Sisko!”, Durand interrupted him, “May I remind you who is the employed journalist at this table and who is leading the interview here!”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t want to step on your toes, but you know, I want Julian to look as good as possible, and I thought you’d agree as it's clearly your biggest piece.”

“As a journalist you must know that staying honest and objective is the most important thing. Favouring friends and making them look good is very childish. I was friends with him myself back in the day, and my editors still sent me here trusting me to stay objective, because I know what the job is about.”

“Nah, we both know they send you here because you’ve got a way in with Julian, get some dirty stories.”

“Now hold on there-”

“What I’m really interested in is how you ended up in journalism after that time being friends with Julian, being in medical. And then you very suddenly switched to another major a year in. I couldn’t really find anything about it.”

“Because there is nothing to find!” Durand’s skin was flushed and he got louder each time he spoke. “I changed my mind. And my doings over a decade ago have nothing to do with why we’re here. I’ll write about what the doctor presents me with, and I’ll be objective and accurate. Whether or not the article is of good quality is up to him and his friends.”

Jake leaned forwards slightly, “Good, then I don’t have to worry about the content. Because Julian is well respected on this station, by everyone, because he’s a great CMO, an amazing doctor and a brilliant scientist. Plus he’s an overall great guy who would never abuse his power to harm others in any way.” Jake leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, continuing nonchalantly, “The quality of the article is still another issue.”

“Right Mr. Sisko, I think I have given you plenty of chances to take this interview seriously, only to show me that your father was wrong in suggesting you.” Durand got up, gathered his bag and moved towards the exit. He stopped by the door. “I thank you for the attempt, and I do hope you grow up. Maybe you can become a journalist yourself if you learn what objective means.” He left the room, the door closing behind him.

Jake removed one of the bottles of lemonade he’d put on the table earlier, popped the lid and took a sip. That had gone a lot faster and better than he had expected. So much of his research had been for nothing, the guy had had his feathers ruffled before he’d even gotten his first point across. Anyway. He picked up his PADD and began to write, the sweet taste of the lemonade still on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up: there's no homophobia in my Star Trek universe, so that's not the reason for the guy to be kicked out of medical or any issues he has with Julian. 
> 
> As this is my first Star Trek fic (and 2nd fic in total) I'd love some feedback in the comments.  
> Kudos are love <3


End file.
